One Piece In My World
by Meiyo12
Summary: Misaki(OC) was watching One Piece but all of a sudden, the computer started to glitch! She thought it was nothing until she heard voices in her room the next morning. What will happen? (I don't own the pictures)
Misaki is a 19 years old with an hourglass figure, big bust, big brown eyes, pink plump lips, luscious brown hair with blue highlights (long, wavy) and a cute button nose. She loves One Piece and secretly wishes that she could meet them. Well, watch out Misaki cause your in for a crazy ride!

Misaki POV

'Why did I want to be a teacher?!" I thought as I drove home. After I parked my car, I dragged my feet to my apartment. It has one bedroom, a game room, a bathroom, a living room and a small kitchen. I went to take a shower and changed into my pyjamas [a shirt that hung her curves and shorts]. I went to my room and decided to watch my favourite anime, One Piece. I opened my laptop and started watching the latest episode. 'I wish that I could meet them.' I thought wistfully. My computer started to glitch. "No! No! No! No! Stop glitching." Suddenly, the screen blacked out. "Why!?" I shouted. I sighed. I closed my laptop and placed on the table. I got in bed and turned off the lights. 'Thank god tomorrow is Saturday!' I thought before falling asleep immediately.

 **NEXT DAY**

I was sleeping when I heard voices that sound very familiar.

"Where the fuck are we?!"

"I'm hungry! Sanji, meat!"

"Ero-cook!"

"There is no meat, shitty gomu! Die, Shitty Marimo!"

"Luffy-ya, stop hugging me!"

"Fufufufufufu! What a surprise!"

"Why do I sound younger?"

"Where are we?"

"Filthy Pirates!"

"I'm going to take a nap."

I immediately threw off my blankets, causing the room to fall silent. I took a look at them and blinked. They blinked back. I rubbed my eyes and still saw them. 'One Piece characters are in my room. ONE PIECE CHARACTERS ARE IN MY ROOM!" I thought, mentally screaming. I noticed that my stare was causing a few of them to become very tense. "Follow me," I ordered. I walked out of my room with them trailing behind me.

Sanji POV

I was shell-shocked to see such a goddess. Words cannot describe her beauty. For once in my life, I was speechless. "Follow me." She ordered. 'Her voice is sweet and soothing! Mellorine!' I thought with a goofy smile etched on my face.

Zoro POV

What a strong willed woman. I smirked.

Luffy POV

Beautiful. People think I'm dense but I'm not. I just don't care. She has a kind and happy aura yet she was strong willed and had a hidden scary side. She will be my Queen.

Law POV

How interesting. She doesn't look scared. She's fearless. I smirked.

Kidd POV

She's strong. I'll give her that.

Mihawk POV

She interests me. Most don't or can't look at my eyes for so long.

Doflamingo POV

Fufufufufu! Most people would have avoided me yet she didn't. Maybe she will be my Goddess. She certainly has the skills for it.

Aokiji POV

She's not like any women I've ever met.

Kizaru POV

What an interesting woman.

Akainu POV

She would be a great marine.

Misaki POV

Once we reached the living room, I took a seat on a chair and said, "Sit." A few of them grumbled but sat down on the couch.

"Do you remember how you got here?" I asked.

"I got sucked up by a pillar of light. I'm pretty sure the rest went through it too. Then we appeared here." Law replied with the rest nodding their heads.

"I think you were brought because I wished I could meet you. No wonder my laptop started to glitch." I said.

"Why did want to meet us?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Because in this world, you're actually an anime show called One Piece. It's very popular." I replied. I laughed at their comical faces.

"You will be staying here until we find a way for you to go back. No buts. You don't even know this world." I started when they were about to protest.

"Fine." They grumbled. I mentally squealed at the cute sight.

"Oh yeah. My name is Misaki Goldenheart." I said with a smile that could rival Luffy's smile.

"Now let's eat!" I shouted at the thought of food. I'm starving.

"FOOD!" Luffy shouted with a 'D' grin stretched on his face.

"Wait, Luffy!" I shouted causing him to halt, which surprised Zoro and Sanji as he never listens when it comes to food.

"I always wanted to do this. So stay still." I said seriously. I touched his cheeks causing the rest to unconsciously hold their breaths. I then started to pull his cheeks, which stretched like rubber. I let go of his cheeks, which snapped back to his face and excitedly said, "Wow! You're really are made of rubber. Awesome!" I hugged him while jumping in glee. If I looked at his face one more time, I would have seen his blushing face. This caused some of the guys to glare at him fiercely. I immediately released him and shouted, "Let's eat!" I was about to rush over to the kitchen to start cooking but Sanji caught my hand, blushing a bit and said, "Let me cook. I am a chef."

"Thanks, Sanji! I can't wait to eat your food. I bet it will be delicious." I smiled.

"You bet. It will be the best meal you will ever have." Sanji said with a burning fire in his eyes. While Sanji was cooking, I was chatting with Mihawk.

"Why do you frown all the time?" I asked.

"I don't know. I got so used to frowning," Mihawk replied.

"Try to smile. Please." I gave him my Puppy Dog Eyes. He seemed to be having an internal battle within him until he sighed.

"Fine." He smiled.

"See that wasn't hard, was it? Try to smile more often. You look better when you smile." I winked. He blushed and said, "If you say so." Everyone else except Luffy was shocked. He blushed and smiled and he's willing to smile more often for her. They thought 'Love Rival.'

"Misaki-swan and the rest of you bastards! Food's ready!" Sanji shouted.

"FOOOOOD!" Luffy and I shouted in glee. They bolted to the kitchen with the rest following behind. Once everyone sat down, they took their own food and placed it onto their own plate. I sat in between Luffy and Kidd.

"Let's dig in. It smells yummy!" I said drooling a bit.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone shouted before digging in.

3rd Person POV

Everyone was surprised that Misaki could rival Luffy's appetite. The weird thing is that Luffy isn't stealing from Misaki.

'Where does she put all of that food?!' Everyone thought, stunned. After everyone was done eating, Misaki said, "Akainu, help me with the dishes. Don't worry, Sanji. You should rest." Akainu was about to protest but she shot him a deadly glare that would make Whitebeard pee his pants. 'Scary.' He thought, feeling a shiver running down his spine. After washing the dishes, Misaki shot Akainu a smile and said, "Thanks, Akainu."

"No problem." He turned his head so that she wouldn't see him blushing. They went to the living room to only see chaos. Luffy was bouncing all over the room, Zoro and Sanji were fighting while exchanging insults, Law and Kidd were smirking at the scene, Doflamingo was cackling, Aokiji was sleeping, Kizaru looked amused and Mihawk was watching with a stoic face. Suddenly, everyone felt a dark aura and started to sweat. They saw Misaki smiling but she had a dark aura around her. They all gulped.

"Come here. Now!" She said smiling sickly. They quick stood in front her in one straight row and shuddered.

"I'm going to lay a few ground rules and you are going to listen," She scarily said, cracking her knuckles, looking ready to pound them. They immediately shouted, "Aye!"

"Good. Now, you aren't allowed to use your devil fruit powers unless I give you permission. No bringing swords and weapons out of this house. You can fight, as long you don't make a mess and no killing anyone. Okay."

"Fine." They mumbled, pouting.

"Great! Now let's get you some new clothes. We're going shopping!" I shouted cheerfully. Except for Doflamingo, the Admirals and Mihawk, they all paled at the word 'shopping'. Misaki quickly changed her clothes. She wore a blue blouse, white shorts, white heels and a small blue sling bag. She dragged the boys with the help of Doflamingo, Mihawk and the Admirals and they were off to the mall.


End file.
